


Red Alert

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所谓的被困在CBI大楼，或许其实并不完全由于客观原因……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Alert

　　就算世界上有再多的坏人还没被关进大牢，就算封存的档案早把第六层架子都也堆得满满的，但警察总还是有下班的那一刻。从黄昏到万家灯火，CBI大楼里的嘈杂声总算降下十几、甚至几十分贝，出于对办公室内部规章第二十三条——离开时随手关灯的遵守，整幢楼也终于显现出“喝杯咖啡、喘口气”的状态。

　　当然，除了部分还在加班之类的小隔间外。

 

　　“Cho，你今天需要加班？”从杂志里抬起脑袋，顶着头乱糟糟金发的男人发现整个办公室不知何时只剩下他们两人……或许其它同事在离开的时候曾打过招呼？尝试回忆方才被过度集中的注意力忽视掉的状况，Jane仍不忘记自己的问题还没得到回答，他用更大的声音催促着：“Cho？”

　　“我值班。”

　　“值班？探员还需要值班？我是说CBI探员？！”

　　Cho终于停下笔，微微皱着眉头望向坐在沙发上的同事，“没错。整个重案组轮流，以防万一。”

　　“可我从没见过Lisbon或Rigsby值班，也没人告诉我居然还有这部分工作。”

　　“这里有很多人，你也不是每晚都在。”

　　“所以你们总会轮到有一天即使没工作也得留在这里一整夜？”

　　“是这样。”

　　“回过头仔细想想，其实这样的工作很不错啊～！”似乎联想到某类有利于自身且极具启发性的内容，Jane扬起嘴角从沙发上站起身来，凑到Cho的办公桌前：“大家……我是说每个人都要这样？”对几乎趴在自己桌边的男人视而不见，亚裔探员继续书写着手里未完的报告：“重案组所有探员，不包括顾问。”完全没有掩饰地，Cho加重最后一句。

　　面对如此明确地暗示，感到无趣的Jane直起身，用左手手指在档案架上稍作停留并敲打出不知名的调子，从他的位置正巧能看到探员衬衫口袋里被团成一团的领带，以及微微敞开的领口下的细密汗珠，Jane定定地望着那儿有些走神，直到对方察觉到他的视线后抬起头来……“你，”在空中胡乱挥了下手，被注视着的男人不自然地停顿，“很热？”

　　Cho的目光看起来有点疑惑，但却没有追问：“节能月，门卫晚上得关空调，不过出汗应该是药的副作用。”

　　“药？”

　　“防止感染。”Cho指了指手臂外侧，Jane记起两天前他险些被嫌疑犯的车撞到时，是这个男人及时把他推倒路边的花圃里……好运地，又被他救了一回？！抬头环顾着比平时昏暗（或明亮）不少的办公室，陌生地异样感让顾问有点不自在，他侧过头露出平日常挂在脸上的笑容：“我去泡茶，你要不要来一杯？”

　　“咖啡，谢谢。”

 

　　数小时后，当在沙发上缩成一团的Jane睁开眼睛时，不同于以往偷留在办公室过夜总难免被半夜寒气给冻醒的状况，他意外地感到阵舒适地暖意。伸手贴在椅背上借力坐起，睡意还未完全褪去的顾问用另一只手抓住由于地球引力而差点滑落地面的外套——原本盖在他身上的黑色西装。

　　捏了捏有些麻掉的小腿，Jane向办公桌的方向望去，没有半个人影？！觉得奇怪地打量四周，寂静地房间仿佛只剩下他一个，除了亮着的、与平日不同的三分之一区域灯光。“Cho～？”边伸着懒腰边离开沙发，他用半沙哑的嗓子拖着尾音。

　　“在这。”

　　从茶水间传来的熟悉声音让Jane笑了起来，把双手插在西装马甲的口袋里，他三步并作两步地在门口探头：“嘿，我还以为你回去了呢！”

　　“那叫玩忽职守。”黑发男人坐在小圆桌边，面无表情地指着桌上的扁平盒子，“我叫的批萨，夏威夷风味。”

　　“我猜，是没菠萝的夏威夷风味？”

　　“没菠萝的夏威夷风味。”

　　Jane摊手做出“好吧”的滑稽动作，在Cho继续埋头看起颇有厚度的黑皮小说的同时，他拉过椅子、一把翻开盒盖拿出块已经冷掉的食物……“唔，我很好奇一般你们值班的时候需要干些什么？”

　　“通常是接电话，处理应急事务。”

　　“应急事务？例如怎么样的？”

　　“看起来像谋杀的自杀或看起来像谋杀的谋杀。”

　　“啊哈，我知道了。所以我们有时才会在下班时段接到案件的电话，因为重案组总有人值班，所以你们再通知其他人？”

　　“如果谁有第六感就不用特别通知了。”Cho把手里的书翻过一页，几乎百分之九十对百分之十的比例意味没有紧急状况他可以在今晚看完它。意识到对方没有继续聊天的打算，Jane咬着还没吃完的小半块批萨走到厨柜边，他的杯子和茶包们完好地待在它们该在的地方，看来之前有人帮他收拾了桌子？扭头将目光在屋内唯一的探员身上停留了几秒，顾问眯起眼睛笑得很愉快……Cho寡言，但Cho很好！他暗自评论。

　　从来不过问为何这样，又为何那样的无聊问题——例如，为什么要留在办公室过夜而不回家之类的。拆着茶包的Jane若有所思，习惯性地剖析别人，但这回他的灵感却在他的大脑内猛烈地敲响警钟，一种似乎危险地、不安定的情绪在身体里蔓延，让他有点迷惑。

　　沉思了几分钟，顾问最终摇着头、决定甩开如同晨雾般暧昧不清的疑问，他端着两杯散发浓香的红茶，将其中之一推到对方面前：“谢谢你的外套。”

　　“不客气。”又翻过一页。

　　“很有趣吗？那本书。”Jane用匙子在茶杯里小心搅拌着，聊胜于无的搭话在安静的空间里显得格外突兀，可惜对方连简单的是与否都不屑给予回答，于是他只能尴尬地抓抓自己的头发坐回原位，“其实我完全可以代你们值班。”这次Jane挑了个更安全的问题。

　　不出所料地，Cho在翻页的间隙扫了他一眼：“值班不能睡觉。”

　　“这其实完全可以协调，指不定我也能够做到的。”

　　“干脆你去要求顶替门口保安，夜班的那种。”

　　“不、不！门卫室没有我的沙发。”扯着荒谬的借口，顾问也不禁自个儿笑出声来，他挪了挪椅子尝试坐得更舒服些，可藏在桌子底下的脚却在移动的途中遇到障碍。瞬间，不属于自己的体温从膝盖的位置传递过来，理智告诉Jane应该立即若无其事的离开，但这种温暖得甚至有些发烫的感觉使得他无法动弹。

　　垂下脑袋，金色的乱发看上去也有点沮丧。他心里的警钟敲得更响了，脉搏的鼓动就仿佛在耳边嚣叫，擅长洞察人心的Jane试图找出一个更合理的答案，但对方也未曾移开半分的举止完全打断他的思考。顾问试探性地抬起脸，桌对面的男人仍一脸专注地沉浸在书本里，像是根本没觉察到般地，可任何细小的动作对于拥有特殊灵感的人来说足以泄露一切，紧紧抿住的嘴角？或者隔了许久都未曾翻动过的书页？

　　缓缓地深吸口气，得意的神色又重新溜回顾问的眼底，隐蔽在桌底的细微变化让Jane脸上的笑容逐步扩大，他小心翼翼地伸直小腿故意让内侧肌肉隔着不算厚的布料慢慢擦过Cho的，恰当地抓住住对方每一闪而过的表情，当几乎肯定“警报”所代表的涵义时……

　　“嘿，Cho！”悄悄握住圆桌边沿的Jane清了清嗓子，说出让他自己都未曾料到的大胆发言，“你想不想玩捉迷藏？我可知道几个连鼹鼠都不一定知道的好地方。”

—END—


End file.
